mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Takashi Nagasako
is a Japanese voice actor from Wakayama Prefecture who works at Arts Vision. Filmography Anime * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy (1981 film), Mayer * Fencer of Minerva (1994 OVA), Teo * New Cutey Honey (1994 OVA), Caeser (Ep 1), Leader (Ep 7) * Macross 7 (1994 TV series), Docker * Ninku (1995 TV series), Raiden (ep 21) * Tenchi Universe (1995 TV series), Jurai Captain (eps 14–15), unlisted credits (ep 22) * Slayers (1995 TV series), Guard A (ep 16), Hero A (ep 15), Highwayman (ep 11), Messenger (ep 26), Soldier A (ep 17), Subordinate 1 (ep 6), unlisted credits (ep 1) * Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger (1995 TV series), Pakaracchi * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995 TV series), Committee member * Cannon Fodder (1995 film), Announcement in Station * Ninku: The Movie (1996 film), Fake Aicho * Case Closed (1996 TV series), man wearing coat 2, officer Kojima, policeman (ep 219), worker B (ep 156) * Gegege no Kitarō (1996 TV series) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (1997 film), SEELE, unlisted credits * Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (1997 film) * Perfect Blue (1997 film) * Vampire Hunter (1997 OVA) * Pokémon (1997 TV series), Tamazou (ep 228) * Ehrgeiz (1997 TV series), Group Member B * Vampire Princess Miyu (1997 TV series), Chief (ep 17), Shinma A (ep 23) * Ninja Resurrection (1998 OVA), Yagyu man * Tekken: The Motion Picture (1998 film), Ganryu * Outlaw Star (1998 TV series), Dock Supervisor (ep 19), Owner (ep 16) * Trigun (1998 TV series), Kite's Father * Cowboy Bebop (1998 TV series), George * Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998 TV series), Group member (ep 1) * Knight Hunters (1998 TV series), Okubo (ep 20) * Very Private Lesson (1998 OVA), Friend * Pet Shop of Horrors (1999 TV series), Client, Kirin * To Heart (1999 TV series), history teacher (ep 11) * Gokudo (1999 TV series), Ah * Shin Hakkenden (1999 TV series), Gokumon * AD Police (1999 TV series), Kaibarra (ep 7, 11, 12) * Crayon Shin-chan: Bakuhatsu! Onsen Wakuwaku Daikessen (1999 film), Cabinet Prime Minister * Tenamonya Voyagers (1999 OVA), Operator A (ep 1) * Magic User's Club (1999 TV series), Teacher (ep 2, 9) * Torajima no Mî me (1999 OVA), Chibitora (ep 2) * Reign: The Conqueror (1999 TV series) * Seraphim Call (1999 TV series), deputy commander (ep 1), staff (ep 5) * Excel Saga (1999 TV series), Pedro * One Piece (1999 TV series), Jozu, Macro * Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2000 film), Attendant Nakano * Dinozaurs: The Series (2000 TV series), Dino Mammoth * Descendants of Darkness (2000 TV series), Muraki's grandfather (ep 10) * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001 film), Caster * A Tree of Palme (2001 film), Baku * Comic Party (2001 TV series), Horizontal Guy, teacher * The SoulTaker (2001 TV series), Armored Samurai (ep 2), Yagi (ep 10) * Princess Arete (2001 film), King * Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (2001 TV series), Mayor Len, Prof. Curio, Palm * Hikaru no Go (2001 TV series), Dake-san * Ultimate Muscle (2002 TV series), The Nosonman, Wash Ass * SaiKano (2002 TV series), Soldier B (eps 7-9) * Demon Lord Dante (2002 TV series), Shea * Naruto (2002 TV series), Yashiro Uchiha (ep 129) * Mouse (2003 TV series), Heitarou Onizuka * Wolf's Rain (2003 TV series), Retriever E (ep 9) * L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2003 TV series), Kou Moriya * Kaleido Star (2003 TV series), Investor (eps 24, 26) * Sonic X (2003 TV series), Big * Ninja Scroll (2003 TV series), Ronin A * SD Gundam Force (2003 TV series), Leonardo, Pawn Leo Commander, Zako soldier, Zakrello gate * Kikaider-01: The Animation - Guitar wo Motta Shonen (2003 OVA), King Kong * Avenger (2003 TV series) * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (2003 TV series), Buran, Conductor (eps 1–2), Kansuke Yatsushiro (eps 8–9) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2003 TV series), Kabeo * Diamond Daydreams (2004 TV series), Uraoka (eps 8, 9, 12) * Interlude (2004 OVA), Buta-kun (ep 2) * Mars Daybreak (2004 TV series), Dolittle * Keroro Gunso (2004 TV series), Commanding officer (ep 15), New commanding officer (ep 25) * Ragnarok The Animation (2004 TV series), Golden Bull, Knight * Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle (2004 TV series), Chijimiman, Wash Ass * Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi wo Yobu! Yuuhi no Kasukabe Boys (2004 film), Okegawa * Samurai Champloo (2004 TV series), Kazeha (ep 22) * Samurai 7 (2004 TV series), Syusai * Space Symphony Maetel (2004 TV series), Burnbarrel * My-HiME (2004 TV series), Committee member (ep 15) * Rockman.EXE Stream (2004 TV series), Harry * Bleach (2004 TV series), Jidanbou, Ushōda Hachigen (vizard) * Pandalian (2005 TV series), Max, Silver * The Law of Ueki (2005 TV series), Tenko (big) * Glass Mask (2005 TV series), Baron (ep 20), Saotome (ep 19) * Rockman.EXE Beast (2005 TV series), Zoan Flameman * Hell Girl (2005 TV series), Minoru Higuchi (ep 23) * Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion (2005 TV series), Raymond * Blood+ (2005 TV series), Lewis * Lamune (2005 TV series), Kenryuu Tomosaka * Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (2006 TV series), Chin * Soul Link (2006 TV series), Gale Lantis * Flag (2006 TV series), Nady Oroucandy * Pumpkin Scissors (2006 TV series), Walter (ep 8) * Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ (2006 TV series), Kyohei Dojima * D.Gray-man (2006 TV series), Ice * Souten no Ken (2006 TV series), 1st Star * 009-1 (2006 TV series), Official (ep 11) * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto (2006 TV series), Zagashira * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006 TV series), Gonzui Kumatori * Gegege no Kitarō (2007 TV series), Mikoshi-Nyuudou (ep 38), Yoshinaga (ep 9) * Bamboo Blade (2007 TV series), Sakaguchi * Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2007 OVA), Nol Barkov * Hatenkō Yugi (2008 TV series), Lizfelt (ep 2) * Itazura na Kiss (2008 TV series), Shigeki Irie * Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Version (2008 TV series), Buddhist Priest (ep 34) * Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2009 film), Nol Barkov * Dragon Ball Kai (2009 TV series), Dodoria * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (2010 TV series), Sonken Zephyranthes Video games *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Matsuri'' (Tokoro Tennosuke) *''DK Jungle Climber'' (Donkey Kong, Xananab) *''Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' (Donkey Kong) *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (Donkey Kong) *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (Donkey Kong) *''Fire Emblem: Akatsuki no Megami'' (narrator) *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (Greil, narrator) *''Itadaki Street DS'' (Donkey Kong) *''Legend of Legaia'' (Songi) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (Ganondorf) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (Ganondorf) *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (Ganon) *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (Donkey Kong) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (Donkey Kong) *''Mario Kart DS'' (Donkey Kong) *''Mario Kart Wii'' (Donkey Kong) *''Mario Party 8'' (Donkey Kong) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (Donkey Kong) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (Donkey Kong) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (Donkey Kong) *''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series (Captain Commando) *''Mega Man 8'' (Tenguman, Searchman) *''Mega Man: Irregular Hunter X'' (Spark Mandrill) *''Mega Man X4'' (Slash Beast, Magma Dragoon) *''Punch-Out!! (Wii)'' (Donkey Kong) *''Rival Schools'' series (Boman Delgado, Gan Isurugi) *''Sly Cooper'' series (Murray) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series (Big the Cat) *''Soulcalibur'' (Nathaniel "Rock" Adams, Cervantes de Leon) *''Soulcalibur II'' (Cervantes de Leon) *''Soulcalibur III'' (Cervantes de Leon) *''Soul Edge'' (Nathaniel "Rock" Adams, Cervantes de Leon) *''Super Mario Strikers'' (Donkey Kong) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Ganondorf) *''Tokimeki Memorial Only Love'' (Kyohei Dojima) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (Baby Donkey Kong) English Dub *''Transformers Animated'' (Professor Isaac Sumdac) Tokusatsu *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (Grotch) *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (Arijigoku Nejire) *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (Kairikibou) *''Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V'' (Garubaria) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (Uugo) *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' (Gomubi-Ron) *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (Bakuryuu Tyranno) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger'' (Barbon) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Maga) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' (Shoukyaku Banki) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Rokuroneri) External links * * Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Wakayama Prefecture ar:تاكاشي ناغاساكو fr:Takashi Nagasako ja:長嶝高士